Conclave:Sarpa
The Sarpa is a short range gunblade combining a keen blade with a burst-fire rifle. It normally fires five-round bursts, although some stance combo attacks fire ten rounds at half damage. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Moderate charged attack damage. *Can attack enemies at range using the charge attack function. **Fires 5 bullets in rapid succession. **Has innate Punch Through and does not use ammunition. *Enemies hit by the shot have a chance to be stunned for a moment, while any enemy within 4 meters will be ragdolled. **Shooting builds up the combo counter very quickly as each bullet counts as a melee attack. **Unlike the Redeemer, status chance is not divided between bullets, and the bullets damage is physical and is increased by physical damage mods and works with . Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and shields. *Low critical chance and damage. *Low status chance. *Shots have damage falloff starting at 20m. *Shots have a wide spread. *Mediocre status chance, is a lot better than it might seem due to the mechanics of the 5-round burst. *Shots alert enemies. *Long attack animations combined with the input queueing of melee attacks often leads to being locked into an attack and unable to evade attacks. Notes *This weapon has innate punch through on its charge attack when firing through enemies and non-terrain objects, i.e. Grineer Blunts. *It appears that the bullets from the shot seek targets within 50m, and inside the reticle. (Needs to be confirmed) *Charged shots are affected by the following: **Channeling and channeling mods mods like Life Strike. **Stealth melee damage multiplier. **Melee Combo Counter. ***Each target hit provides 1 hit to the counter. **Attack speed mods. **Warframe abilities. ***Bullets are unaffected by Magnetize. *Some stance combos fire twice the number of bullets. High Noon's combos work as follows: **''Vagabond Blitz'' – 3rd attack shoots 5 bullets **''Final Showdown'' – 3rd attack shoots 10 bullets **''Desperado Zeal'' – 4th attack shoots 10 bullets, 5th shoots 5 *This weapon has three different animations for charged attack: **The default animation (hold melee attack key, without switching to melee weapon) **Charged animation using (this animation applies to both charged attacks before and after switching to melee weapon) **Charged animation using (this animation applies only to charged attack after switching to melee weapon). Tips *The charged shot can be chained, even while sliding, by pressing and holding E with the right timing (rather than making a first melee attack followed by a shot). * works extremely well with this weapon; Each bullet fired reduces the targets base armor by 6. * with a status chance build is excellent on it. *Each bullet counts as a separate hit on nullifier bubbles making it fairly good at destroying them. Bugs *The Sarpa may "jam" and refuse to shoot while still being able to use the attack animations, which will do extremely negligible amounts of damage. This is somewhat uncommon, but it can occur for a variety of unknown reasons, including if the player is knocked down at the right time while shooting in mid-animation. The bug effectively renders the Sarpa useless for the rest of the mission, and there is no known way to fix it except for the player to respawn after being downed. Trivia *''Sarpa'' (सर्प) is the Sanskrit term for snake or serpent. Media SarpaCodex.png|Sarpa in Codex. Warframe SARPA Gunblade Setup Discussion Warframe Sarpa, Better Bang than the Redeemer? thequickdraw Redeemer VS Sarpa Side-By-Side Comparison Warframe Leveling - Sarpa Episode 1 Patch History *Updated and fixed some Sarpa firing sounds. *Introduced }} See Also *Redeemer, the first gunblade weapon introduced. ru:Сарпа